the_all_new_loud_housefandomcom-20200215-history
Double the Trouble
'''Double The Trouble '''is the 20th episode of The Loudest House! Next episode: Darcy's New Friend Synopsis: When Greg invites Lucas and Marcus over for a sleepover, they wreak havoc in the Miller's house. Character appearances: * Greg Miller * Lucas Watterson * Marcus Watterson * David Miller * Henry Miller * Lizzie Miller * Emma Miller * Robert Miller * Riley Robinson * Brittany Miller * Sarah Miller * Todd Miller Transcript: On a Friday night, Greg, Lucas, and Marcus were on their way to the Miller home. Greg: I can't wait to introduce you to everyone. My family's very nice. Lucas: Although, David's your brother...isn't he? Greg: He is. But he's very cool once you get to know him. Marcus: Whatever. They headed inside. Sarah and Todd noticed the twin boys. Sarah: And who's your new friends? Greg: I don't believe I introduced you to them. But this is Lucas and Marcus. They're here for a sleepover. Todd: Well, feel free, Lucas and Marcus. Make yourselves at home. Lucas and Marcus did just that and threw their book-bags down, took off their shoes and socks, and sat on the couch and threw their feet on the coffee table. Todd: When I said make yourselves at home, I didn't mean- Greg: Don't worry, dad. They're cool. Greg sat down on the couch next to Lucas and Marcus. Sarah: I don't know about those two... ~ ~ ~ A while later, it was dinner. Robert and Riley made the best spaghetti and meatballs with cheese stuffed in the meatballs. David: This is splendid. These meatballs are huge! Lizzie: Yeah. I'm already stuffed. Lucas and Marcus were eating their spaghetti and meatballs very sloppily. Robert: What are you guys doing? Lucas: This is how we eat at OUR home. Marcus: Yeah. Greg's dad SAID to make ourselves at home... Riley: But that is just so impolite! David: Meet Lucas and Marcus. Yeah. They're always impolite! Lucas: I didn't ask for your 'pinion! Marcus: Ohhhh! Burn! Lucas and Marcus high fived. Greg: Can't you guys just chill for one day? Lucas: Oh, we're chill! Watch! Lucas threw his last meatball at Emma. Emma: UGH! This was a brand new top! I made it myself! Lucas: Oh, boo hoo! Marcus threw all his spaghetti to the ceiling. Marcus: PASTA FIGHT! Lucas and Marcus grabbed everyone's dinners and started throwing spaghetti and meatballs to each other. The Miller siblings, Riley, and the parents had enough. David: Miller family meeting. MY ROOM! NOW!! The Millers, plus Riley left. Lucas: Well! If they don't like this. Then we should kick it up a notch! Marcus: YEAH! ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile, in David, Greg, Henry, and Robert's room... David: They are OUT OF CONTROL! Robert: I know! I never met such little horrors! Riley: We need to get rid of them. Henry: But how? Lizzie: I hate to say it. But who hurt them SO bad? Emma: They ruined my top... I spent WEEKS making it! Brittany: And Greg, you're doing nothing! Greg: What? I can't help it. They're my friends. I wanted them to sleep over. So... Sarah: But they're ruining the house! Todd: Yeah! Kick them out! Greg: I won't do that to my best friends. But I know what we can do. Greg began whispering his plan to his family. ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile, in the living room, Lucas and Marcus tore it all up. Lucas: They'll love this surprise! Marcus: Yeah! Lucas and Marcus laughed evilly as the Miller family and Riley came in. Sarah: OUR LIVING ROOM! Todd: Yeah! What the heck!? Lucas: You like? We made it like OUR living room. Robert and Riley were hugging each other tightly as they were scared of what Lucas and Marcus would break next. Lucas and Marcus noticed this. Lucas: And look at these two little sissys hugging each other. Marcus: Yeah. What are they? Gay? Greg: Actually they are! Lucas: Oh, so I bet they just loooove scented candles. And ponies. And perfect pink princesses! Robert: That is a vicious stereotype. Riley: YEAH! I think I almost threw up in my mouth a little. Marcus: Oh, wah, wah, wah! Lucas: You two are obviously some kind of pussycats! David started to get really mad. David: That's it. You wreck our house. You call Robert and Riley names. You traumatize my siblings. You beat up Lana. Greg nudged David. Greg: They beat up Lana last year and apologized. Let it go. David: DON'T THINK SO. You two are toast! David tackled Lucas and Marcus to the ground and began beating them up. Sarah: DAVID! Get off of them! David: MAKE ME! These two jerks have been trouble since day one! I WILL annihilate them! Robert and Riley pulled David off of them. Robert: Bro, this isn't the answer. David growled at Lucas and Marcus. Lucas: Okay, okay! We're getting outta here! Marcus: Yeah! David's crazy, man! Lucas and Marcus ran out of the house. Sarah and Todd glared at David. David: What? Sarah: You beat up Lucas and Marcus? Todd: Yeah. You're grounded, young man. Sarah: To your room. David sulked miserably to his room. Greg: I'm sorry, Mom. Dad. I didn't know what Lucas and Marcus would do in this home. Todd: And you're grounded for letting such hooligans in the house! Greg: But- Greg sighed. Greg: Fine. He sulked to his room. Sarah: Everyone else, let's clean up this mess! Todd: Yeah. It'll take hours to undo the mess those hooligans made.Category:Episodes Category:Season 4